


Rainy Day

by Nope_Rope



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, I just like rain, I just woke up one day and said 'Varian monologues about rain', Prison, Rain, Why?, because I want him to, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope_Rope/pseuds/Nope_Rope
Summary: Varian has always liked rain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rainy Day

Varian has always liked rain.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Water dripped down onto the stone cold floor of the prison cell. Varian stared out at the rain, his eyes glazed and unblinking. He always had a deep admiration of rain. Sure, it was dark and could be dreary, but it was quiet. It forced everyone to stay inside, and suddenly it seemed like the outside world would pause. No talking people, no animals making noises, nothing. Simply the sound of raindrop hitting against the ground in a steady beat. Varian could sit and watch it for hours. And it could be even better next to a small fire. Fire. Something Varian used to dislike. But on days like this, he would realize how beautiful it was. Sure, it could be dangerous and get out of control, but it was also warm and safe. The flames would dance and its colors would wave. It was elegant. Warm. Free. Fire was a light of hope in the dark. Varian wished he just had a little candle.

Suddenly a realization came to Varian. He turned to Andrew, who was mindlessly bouncing a ball. “Hey, what’s the date?” Andrew, not looking away from his game, yelled to the guard “hey, what’s the date?” One of the guards on duty (what was his name? Jon? Varian didn’t really care) yelled back “March 24!” Varian sharply inhaled. “What?” said Andrew, turning to Varian for the first time. “Nothing.” Andrew went back to playing with the ball.

His birthday. It was Varian’s birthday. Varian gave a quiet bitter snort of laughter. How pathetic. 

“Dinner” said a guard as he slid two plates into the cell. Varian walked over to grab his, then continued to sit and watch the rain. Tonight was some sort of gooey oatmeal thing. This would have to be his cake. Varian got out a twig that fell into the cell earlier and turned to Andrew. “Hey, can you light this really quick? I’ll put it out in a few seconds.” Andrew complied and took out his contraband lighter. Once the twig was lit and Andrew had turned away, Varian stuck it on the pile of mush. Varian looked out at the rain. Perhaps that would be his birthday gift. A nice, quiet, rainy day. He turned back to the “cake” and began to hum quietly to himself. Happy birthday to me…


End file.
